The Fallen Casanova
by niccw55
Summary: Soeul. So Yi Jeong, F4's Casanova, has landed himself in hot soup because of one lady – Chu Ga Eul. As a result, he has fallen from his high social status and became a commoner. Will love conquer all?


**A/N: This is my first Yi Jeong x Ga Eul fanfiction. In fact, it's my first asian fanfiction. Read and review please! =] Pardon me if there are any errors but please give some feedback or correct my mistakes.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Brewing Trouble<span>

_Love is only a chapter in a guy's life, but to a girl, it's the whole book._

"Have you heard the news?" Woo Bin asked, turning in the direction of Yi Jeong who had just arrived at the bar. The place was bathed in dim red lights while the music slowly morphed into a new song.

After taking a seat, the Casanova eyed his friend curiously. "What? Did something happen?" Deep down, he had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it was it had something to do with Kang Hee Soo, Gu Jun Pyo's mother. As soon as she discovered her son's personal affairs, President Kang was adamant about not consenting to the relationship between her son and a commoner. After which, she carried out many underhanded tactics to prove her point. The past few weeks had been hectic for the F4 as one trouble followed another.

"It's Ga Eul," Ji Hoo answered, apparently he didn't like the fact that President Kang was involving innocent people in this situation.

"What exactly happened?" The question came pouring out of Yi Jeong's mouth before he could stop himself.

Woo Bin heaved a sigh. "Kang Hee Soo used her connections and sacked Ga Eul's father. Thus, Ga Eul's parents returned to their hometown in order to make a living."

Returned? Hometown? Ga Eul? These questions put the Casanova to a pause and to a kind of full stop as he mind took an abrupt brake. Did Ga Eul leave Seoul?

"Jun Pyo told me to pass you a message," Ji Hoo interrupted Yi Jeong's train of thoughts, "He wants you to take care of Ga Eul to ease Jan Di's worries."

* * *

><p><em>Take care of Ga Eul.<em>

He remembered that was precisely what Ji Hoo said. But he didn't know that Jun Pyo's definition of "take care" meant that Ga Eul was to move into his mansion. It seemed that Ga Eul's parents' decision to leave Seoul was partially influenced by the pressing need to earn their daughter's college fees.

Knowing who it was, Yi Jeong opened the door when the doorbell rang. Ga Eul was standing at the entrance with her luggage beside her. Her head was cast down as she tapped her foot nervously on the floor. There was only one suitcase. Looks like she didn't had much to pack. Upon seeing Yi Jeong, a nervous smile played on her lips, ashamed to have caused him trouble. Yi Jeong invited her in and moved aside so she could enter his mansion. Her eyes spoke her gratitude as she nodded her head.

"Your house is really magnificent, sunbae." She gushed out as she surveyed her new _residence_. The interior was modern, inviting and tastefully exquisite. Other than the paintings, it was also furnished with Yi Jeong's masterpieces.

"Your room will be on the second floor, the third room from the right." With an aloof expression on his face, Yi Jeong stated her room and commanded a maid to bring Ga Eul's luggage to her room.

He didn't enjoy the fact that someone else was staying under the same roof as him. Due to the estranged relationship with his family, he had lived alone in this mansion for years, even the servants and chefs worked part-time. The thought of having someone else sharing the same roof as him was shocking and horrifying. Worst of all, that person had to be Ga Eul of all the people in the world.

It was difficult facing her. With every expression and action that she made, his eyes would unconsciously follow her every movement. His stomach would also clench involuntarily. Would this be the phenomenon of "butterflies in the stomach"? Nah, it couldn't be. Whatever it was. It didn't change that fact that he had to face her every morning, noon, night, hour, minute and second of his life. No, he couldn't do it.

For the first time in his life, So Yi Jeong, the Casanova, was in a predicament because of a woman.

* * *

><p>From the kitchen, the succulent smell of roast chicken drifted out into the dining area. After a few minutes, Ga Eul sauntered towards the dining room with a few dishes. She had told the chefs, servants and maids that they could leave early today because she wanted to make dinner herself.<p>

"Where are the others?" Yi Jeong asked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He settled down and turned to face Ga Eul. She smoothed down her pink apron with both hands before taking the seat in front of him.

"I told them to leave first," Ga Eul replied, "Here, I cooked these dishes myself. Erm… It's my way of saying thanks. Kamsahamnida for letting me stay here. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't take me in. Since the lease has expired, my parents were worried that I couldn't find a lodging place. Furthermore, sunbae is so kind to waive the rent. In return, I'll do the meals from now on."

Her eyes lifted to his face. She saw his reaction, saw the sequence of expressions passing across his face almost too quickly to identify. Blank shock, disbelief, dawning joy – and then horror. A horror that finally turned his eyes blind and opaque. Yi Jeong quickly reassembled his expression and his face became cold as a statue carved in ice. "I'm full. I had dinner earlier on. I'm meeting the other F4 so I'll be late. You don't have to wait for me," he said, and his voice was cold too. He stood up from his seat, took his jacket and left the room without a glance at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was left in the mansion, her mind spinning with confusion.

* * *

><p>The song was blasting out of the gigantic, magnificent speakers. The pub was packed solid with people standing and Yi Jeong had to squeeze his way through to reach the bar. It was a lie. He didn't had any appointment with the other F4. Instead, he had been drinking and dancing a while now to get his mind off a few things.<p>

_I'll do the meals from now on._

Yi Jeong gulped down a cup of vodka as the memory came flooding back to his mind. Putting aside his surprise when he realized that she could cook, he was incredulous that she would make such a big deal out of a simple gesture. Most significantly was the ecstasy he felt when she said that sentence. And the following horror at his ecstasy. The way she said it sounded as if she was his wife. As if they had reached a consensus that she'll be staying there forever.

He was boiling with fire-hot anger by this moment. What made her think they could be together? Didn't he made it clear to her the previous time? That he doesn't mess with nice girls? That he doesn't mess with foolish girls? That he absolutely doesn't mess with girls connected to his friends? That all three applied to her? Why did she act as if nothing awkward happened between them? _Why?_

In his rage, he gulped down another cup of vodka. Then, two attractive women sat on either side of him – the one on his left wore a tight-fitting black dress that revealed her voluptuous curves while the one on his right was clad in a skimpy red dress. Despite being drunk, Yi Jeong's charisma had enchanted many ladies and he had earned provocative glances from them. These two women were the boldest ones from the group.

"Do you need some company tonight?"

* * *

><p>He's really late. Every so often Ga Eul anxiously glanced at the time on the round, flat-faced clock on the wall. She hadn't expected dinner to be like this – that Yi Jeong will just leave without even taking one bite. In the end, she had dinner without him. She placed the leftovers in the refrigerator, thinking that he might be hungry the next day. Besides, it was easy to reheat and he hadn't tried it yet. Ga Eul didn't know why but somehow Yi Jeong's appreciation of her cooking skills was really important to her.<p>

All of a sudden, the entrance door swung open. A smile lit up Ga Eul's face as she stood up and turned her head to face Yi Jeong – and two scantily dressed women. Her delighted expression quickly changed to a shocked and confused one.

With a tipsy expression, Yi Jeong created an inescapable snare around one woman's waist while his other arm was casually placed on the other's shoulder. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he whispered sweet nothings into the latter's ear. Simultaneously, they collapsed into gales of laughter.

Then, the trio walked past her. As if she didn't exist.

Ga Eul just stood there, anchored to the spot. She could not think. Her mind refused to process this information; it refused to function.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong's head was throbbing with pain when he woke up. After shaking his head, he looked at his surroundings. Clothes were strewn all over his bedroom and he realized that he was shirtless. Two naked women were sleeping on his bed. He couldn't recall who they were or how he met them. But it didn't matter. Groggily, he rose from his bed and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.<p>

Just as he was about to open the refrigerator door, a post-it note caught his attention. His brows were drawn together in a frown as he read the note.

_Sunbae,_

_Mianhamnida__ for imposing on you. Thanks for everything but I'll find another place. Don't worry about me. You looked really drunk so I made Haejangguk for you. Remember to drink it!_

_Ga Eul_

* * *

><p><span>Glossary<span>  
>Sunbae: Senior<br>Kamsahamnida: A formal way of saying "Thank you"  
>Haejangguk: Hangover cure in Korean cuisine<br>Mianhamnida: A formal way of saying "I am sorry"


End file.
